


Teacher Knows Best

by forgottenLiliy



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenLiliy/pseuds/forgottenLiliy
Summary: I can't stop with these two, they have taken over my life more then I thought they would :"D (I have this posted on my tumblr as well: inuyashaqueen)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop with these two, they have taken over my life more then I thought they would :"D (I have this posted on my tumblr as well: inuyashaqueen)

For some time now, Rain's father has debated whether or not to train him. Though Rain has learned a lot already, he worried he is not to his full potential. He needed a teacher, someone wise and able lead him in the right direction. Then it hit him, who better then his best friend Lasswell himself. When hearing the news, Lasswell was thrilled and also honored. He wouldn't want it any other way. Rain was told by the King that his father finally assigned him a teacher, to help aid him. He was against it, but he really couldn't say no. Rain didn't want someone giving him orders, making him feel like a child.

He awaited for him in the training room, doing some stretches to entertain himself. Soon the door opened and to much of his surprise, it was Lasswell. 

"Hey! Am I glad to see you. I'm waiting for my stupid teacher to arrive."

A chuckle from his friend, crossing his arms, looking stern as always. "You think I'm stupid huh? You have a lot to learn about being polite my boy." A smirk soon followed as he watched Rain's jaw dropped. "You look like a fool, close your mouth."

"I just can't believe you are my teacher! Wait..this is awesome! That means you'll let me do whatever I want, this is great!" Before he could wrap his arms around him, he found himself on the floor as Lasswell took a step back.

"Don't think just cause I'm your friend means you are getting off easy."

"But-but!"

"No buts! Now stand tall!" He watched as he obeyed his orders without fail, he could get use to this. "Now, let me test your knowledge shall I? How does one prepare for battle?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, by looking sharp!" He winked.

'I could just kill him' He rubbed his temple, shaking his head. "Take this seriously please."

"Alright, don't get your panties in a bunch!"

"My panties-"

"One gets ready for battle by...making sure he has his weapon with him." The young knight placed his fist the the air, feeling like he was on top of the world.

"Very good, I see you are good at stating the obvious." Right then and then he shot the boy down. "Be serious now Rain."

"Come onnnn, I know how to fight alright, pfft."

"Good, then let's fight."

"Huh?" He widened his eyes, shaking his head. "No, no! I don't wanna fight you!"

"I must test your strength." He drew his blade, lighting it up with his aura. "Now, fight me." Rain wished to protest, but it seemed like there was no way out of this. A deep breath before he drew his blade as well, having it light up with it's fiery exterior. When he saw he was ready, he charged forward and slashed against his sword.

It seemed they were pretty matched, but Lasswell knew his friend had special strength, something that no one had. "Harder! Or are you afraid to hurt yourself?" He only teased him to push him further. If he didn't, this was going to go nowhere. Rain's eyes filled with sudden determination, he speed increased and he slashed at him with strength stronger then he would ever know.

Lasswell went flying, landing hard on the ground. This brought Rain back to reality. Running forward, he leaned over his friend, placing a hand on his chest. "Hey! You okay! I'm so sorry..I didn't mean to hit you that hard..." He placed his blade back into his sheath, still unsure how he had so much power just then, it almost frightened him.

"Do not worry please I'm fine...you did well Rain. You must keep practicing..make sure to never hold yourself back alight..?" He had to admit he was feeling a little strain on his back, but he wouldn't speak that aloud.

"But I...okay. Let's never fight again okay? I don't want to ever cause you pain like that."

"It's nothing serious-"

"I don't care! Serious or not, I don't like it.." His eyes softened, looking down at his friend with a gloomy gaze. 

He didn't think it would take such a toll on him, but his words melted his heart. Lasswell shook his head, placing his hand on his shoulder to show him comfort. "Alright, we won't okay? I promise you." There was some uncertainty in his words, for he didn't know what the future would bring, but for now, he would go along with it.

"Good! Okay..let's get you up now." He place once hand around his shoulders and the other gripped his hand. "One...two...three!" A quick pull and a yelp was heard as he forced him to stand. "I'll bring you to your room okay?" A smile appeared on his face, one that lit up the whole room.

How could such beauty exist in a world of misery? One may never know. All he did know was as long as they worked together, they be safe.


End file.
